It turned into something more
by Angel2005399
Summary: What started out as a winter fling for Kagome and Sesshomaru turns into something deeper. Will this fling turn for the better or worse? Only by reading will you find out... Rating may later change.
1. Chapter 1

Wel, I'm at it again. I keep thinking of new ideas and since i'm on spring break, I have finally decided to write them out for all of you guys! I hope you enjoy this story, I want to say new chapter coming soon but... you guys know how much of a procrasinater I can be.

_Disclaimer: Even though I wish I owned Inuyasha... I do not own him or any of the other characters and shall never claim them as my own._crosses fingers behind her back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Life sucks. Why you might ask? You go on one little winter break, have a fling, fall in love, and end up being the other woman by spring break. This is my story told from my perspective of how I met, fell in love, and got my heart broken by a man. His name? Sesshomaru Takahashi. Oh, how rude of me, you must want to know my name as well? My name is Kagome Higurashi, a freshman at Shikon High. Everyone says the first and last year of high school are always the worst. At first I thought this to be nonsense but it isn't. It is completely and utterly true. Let me explain. As a freshman you are meeting new people, given more homework and responsibilities, and being pressured far worse than you were in junior high. If you're lucky you can go about as a nobody, and your year will seem much easier. Not me, I think it was impossible for me to even think of being a nobody. Well let's start at the beginning shall we?

First Day of the Rest of My life

I rode the bus with maybe six other people who lived in my area. When we got to the school so many emotions ran through my body: Confidence, curiosity, fright, just to name a few of the feelings running through my system. I got off the bus to look at the school. It was huge! My sister had graduated the year before and I was kind of nervous about being their alone. I knew my best friends Yuki and Hojo were going but I didn't know where they were going to be. We walked in the doors that lead to the cafeteria (which was also huge) and I immediately ran to the nearest empty table. I tried to scan the room for my two friends but there were too many people. The bell rang and I looked around alarmed, I didn't know where to go! I decided to follow the huge mass of other people and was led to the G hallway. This would be latter known as the freshman hallway. 

A sign hung from the wall that read 'Grade 9, A-M'. So I walked down the hallway to join the long line of people waiting to get their schedules. Most people looked like the kind of people I sometimes hang around but dislike. Preps. I hate preps but there are those few ones who are pretty cool. Some of them are actually cool and can actually maintain a good conversation. As I finally got to the front of the line, a lady with a large nose and extremely small eyes looked up from behind a pair of thick rimmed glasses asked me my name. I could immediately tell I wasn't going to like her but I gave her my name and ID anyways. She rudely handed me my schedule and I went about my way. 

Trying to find my first class was hard until I realized that the hallway I received my schedule in was where my first class was. By the time I realized that however I was on the other side of the school. Just another reason why life sucks. When I finally found the class I realized that I was not going to like this class at all. The teacher looked completely like a push over and the kids looked like they were planning on murdering him. Now if there is one thing that annoys me, it's a classroom with no order. I'm not a geek or anything like that; I just can't stand a whole bunch of noise, which is exactly what these kids were making. 

Then something or someone in the back of the classroom caught my eye. He was gorgeous! He had a certain debonair grace about him as he sat there reading his copy of Death Comes for the Archbishop. He had long silver hair in which he allowed to flow down over his shoulders creating a curtain of silk around him. I surveyed the room looking for an empty seat and wouldn't you know it? The last remaining seat was next to him! I calmly walked over to the seat and placed my things down and tried to sit down as properly as I could. I took my notebook out and began writing. I felt as if someone was watching me so I turned to my left and there he was looking at me as if… well I don't know what but he looked amazing. He had molten gold eyes that made me want to melt but I didn't let it show. I looked back at him the same way he looked at me. 

"My name is Sesshomaru." He held out his hand and looked at me expectantly. "Kagome Higurashi pleased to make your acquaintance." I shook his hand and during the rest of the class period we talked about small things like schedules, lunch periods, and such. I found out we only had first period together and lunch on B-days. On the plus side, our eighth periods were right across the hall from each other. Then right before the bell was going to ring for second period a man came on the intercom announcing that we would remain in first period until further notice. I was happy to have found someone here. I found out that he wasn't a freshman but actually a junior. It didn't really matter to me. 

He never asked me what grade I was in so I never really told him. I secretly wondered what he looked like naked and blush about five shades of fire truck red. He innocently asked if I was coming down with a fever. I said no it was just hot in the classroom. In reality however it was freezing. He looked at me oddly and continued reading his book. It should be illegal to look so damn sexy while reading a book! Hey, he can read me any day. Okay that was a little corny. I'm going to have to work on that. Finally they announced that first period was over. We sadly departed to our separate classes. Luckily my second class was right above my first period. When entering the room, I saw someone I thought had finally gone away….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that is the end of chapter one! I hope you like it:) Yeah, I know I am not really known for finishing stories but I'm trying. I honestly am! I happen to be on spring break right now and I am trying to finish one chapter for each story I have written on this site. I know most of my readers hate me by now, but I never knew school was going to be this hard. So read, rate and review. ALSO, THIS APPLIES TO ALL OF MY STORIES: **GIVE ME IDEAS FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS OR STORIES! THIS WRITER IS ALWAYS HAPPY TO GET FEEDBACK AND NEW IDEAS ON IMPROVING MY STORY WRITING :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Second Period: Math

I walked into the classroom and saw Kouga Wolf. Too many memories from my younger years came flooding back. He hadn't seen me yet so maybe if I just back out

of the classroom I could – "Hi Kagome, nice to see you again." Drat. I was so close.

Let me explain, Kouga Wolf was a childhood friend from middle school who did some pretty horrible things to me. I guess you couldn't really call him a friend. We met

when I was I the seventh grade, my friend Yuki introduced us and we immediately hit it off. It was like we connected.

Everywhere I was he was and vice versa. I know it sounds a bit stalker like but that's just how close we were. Then one day at lunch we were talking and he

started acting funny.

He kept looking over his shoulder at this group of boys. He knew I didn't like them because of the rumors that went around about them. Rumor said they were jerks

that sweet talked girls to get in their pants. They would do anything for sex. They were basically man whores. Not my type.

I went through the experience of one of them trying to hit on me earlier that year. Lets just say that he ended up with a nice purple, blue and black eye for the next

two weeks. I'm not that easy.

While I was in the middle of a highly interesting conversation about why I hate my principal so much, Kouga placed his hand on my thigh and began to rub it lightly. I

paused and looked at him like he had grown a second head.

He had this odd look on his face. His eyes held something in them I had never seen in them before. I had seen that look before but I couldn't place where. It was as

if a mist had covered them, and he was… smirking? I suddenly had a flashback of when one of the guys in the group had tried to get me in the janitor's closet for

some 'private tutoring'. He had the same look in his eyes as Kouga held right now.

Without so much as a second thought I picked up my bottle of ice cold water and proceeded to pour out every drop of it on his pants. "You will pay for that bitch!"

I believe those were his exact words. I then proceeded to curse him out with the foulest of words. Sadly Yuki and Hojo were nowhere to be found so I had to tough

it out on my own.

See? Its things like that that ruins great friendships. After that things got much worse. He began picking on me in school, getting the popular girls to pick on me etc.

Life couldn't have gotten much worse than that.

Anyways, back to the present. This was a chance at a new start. I certainly wasn't going to let him ruin it for me! "Too bad I can't say the same about you." There

that was a good comeback. Okay, maybe not so good a comeback, but hey it got him to walk away.

Third and Fourth Period: Theatre Arts

Luckily, this was one class I didn't have everyday so I would only have to see him every other day. As soon as class was over I rushed to my third period. It was

going to be my favorite period of the day: Theatre Arts.

I never really wanted to be an actress, I just like to act. I actually wanted to be a famous chef, but theatre would do until I was a junior. The school doesn't allow

students to take culinary arts until eleventh grade. Yea I know add that to the list of reasons why life sucks.

We went over the basic protocol of the theatre such as lighting, sound, dressing rooms, etc. Boooorrrring. Then the teacher had us chose a monologue to cold read

as this would be our first assignment in his class. I chose a monologue called "The Cat Lady" because after reading it I personally found it hilarious. It goes like this:

_What is it with boyfriends and cats? You'd think I was some kind of jezebel with the infidelity issues that plague my relationships. Duchess and Duke, my precious _

_purring pusses, are more like my biological children than they are my lovers. And yet every boyfriend I've had has ultimately threatened, "It's me or the felines, _

_Phoebe."_

_Oh grow up, I say. I am not an extremist pet owner. Sure, I serve my kitties fresh mahi-mahi for dinner, but with royal names like Duchess and Duke, how could I _

_insult them with a mixed medley of mackerel mush? And yes, I take them to an animal behavioral psychologist once a week but for one reason only. With all these _

_men in and out of their lives, how else will they learn to trust? _

_And so what if I paint Duke's claws pink. He's artistic. His scratch-work on the side of my couch is frame-worthy. I say, a man who can't handle a woman and her cats _

_is a man that belongs in the doghouse. And frankly, I think their jealousy is transparent on a "king of the jungle" kind of level. Cats have everything men want. They _

_come and go as they please. They only want affection when they initiate it. They cower to no one. And lifting the lid on the toilet is not even an option much less a _

_requirement. _

_Top it off, Duchess and Duke have something else my exes don't have but want. Me. Unconditionally. Therefore, I balk at the notion that I will end up a lonely _

_spinster with a dander-infested apartment that steam-cleaning companies turn away. I am not nor will I ever become The Cat Lady. That tale ends here. Now if you'll _

_excuse me, Duchess and Duke are late for their Feng Shui class._

You see what I mean? Well no one else in the class picked the same monologue so everyone who cold read had something new. I heard a lot of interesting ones,

and some really bad ones. I could already tell who actually wanted to be in this class and who was just here because it was mandatory by the state. Where I live,

you have to take at least one year of any type of performing art.

Well when I got on stage I instantly got nervous. I love to perform, just not in front of people that I don't know. And that whole, 'picture them in their underwear'

trick? DOESN'T WORK! I introduced myself slowly, and read my monologue as correctly as possible. The teacher had this weird look on his face, and it sort of creeped

me out a bit.

"Ok now with that monologue, add a little more emotion please Kagome." He stated with that odd look on his face as if he was waiting for someone to pick this

piece. So I reread the piece with more of an attitude so that the character could come out in my voice without me moving at all. Once I finished, the entire class

stood up in applause. I blushed heavily and sat back in my seat. The rest of that class went by quickly. The first assignment all day was to memorize the monologue

by Friday.

Skip to the Next Day

I couldn't wait to get to first period. See yesterday, I saw Sesshomaru before eighth period and he gave me a single white rose. He called it 'The beginning of a

wonderful friendship' flower. I thought it was romantic. But I wasn't going to fall for him that easy.

When I walked in the classroom he wasn't there yet so I sat down my stuff and waited for him. About three minutes later he busted into the classroom out of

breath. Everyone looked at him weirdly as he tried to regain his breath. I wonder if he knew that the late bell wasn't going to ring for another six minutes.

I watched him silently as he walked to the back of the classroom where I was sitting, and stopped in front of my desk. He asked for a hug and I gave him one. While

in that hug, he kissed my neck and I involuntarily shivered. I had never had that experience before.

He smiled at me and asked why I shivered like that. What was I suppose to tell him? That because he kissed my neck my legs felt like jello and it was hard for me to

speak at the moment? I think I'd rather not.

I told him it was because no one had ever done that to me before. It was an unexpected shiver I told him and he got this sad look upon his insanely good looking

face. I told him it was the good kind of shiver. The kind that made me want to jump on him right then and there but I didn't tell him that part.

He smiled and we began our usual conversation on stupid stuff. Then it got more personal. Things like what we like in a guy/girl or what are our turn ons and turn

offs. We even talked about any of our sexual experiences. And oddly I felt comfortable with speaking to him about things that were so private.

Finally I got around to exchanging numbers with him so that we would be able to talk in our other class periods. We exchanged phone numbers, email addresses,

and myspace info. The bell rang to send us off to second period and we hugged once again, him kissing my neck and me shivering, and we went to our respective

classrooms.

Today was going to be a great day.

* * *

Well this is the end of chapter 2. I tried to make it longer and hopefully you enjoyed it! Remember to Review and Comment. I love to hear your thoughts!!


End file.
